Our club has 20 members, 10 boys and 10 girls.  In how many ways can we choose a president and a vice-president if they must be of the same gender?  Assume no one can hold both offices.
Solution: The president can be any one of the 20 members, and the vice-president can be any one of the 9 remaining members of the same sex. The answer is $20\times 9=\boxed{180}$.